


Strawberry Cheesecake

by Loasaur



Series: S-oup Paradise [3]
Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Ashu Yuta's Kitchen Adventures, Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loasaur/pseuds/Loasaur
Summary: The Thrive boys are quietly celebrating Yuta's birthday! Well, as quietly as they can when their mood-maker is involved...
Series: S-oup Paradise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431241
Kudos: 9





	Strawberry Cheesecake

“Happy Birthday Yuta.” Kento held out a box wrapped in pink, polka-dot paper and blue ribbon; fairly poorly tied, but Kento would rather stick his head under cold water than re-tie it for a twelfth time.

Yuta, Kento and Goshi were spread across the couches in the Thrive apartment's lounge room, just after midnight on the 24th of December. It was a tradition the group had formed once they started living together. Yuta’s birthday clashing with the B-Project Christmas celebrations was a yearly occurrence, so his two group mates thought it only fair to do something something special for the mediator of the group, even if it was small.

“Thank you Kenken!!” Yuta gave him a big grin as he took the large package from the man sitting next to him.

As Yuta began aggressively tearing into the wrapping paper, Goshi chuckled from where he was spread out lazily on the second couch.

“If you make anymore of a mess, we’re making you do the cleaning, birthday rights be damned.” 

Yuta stuck his tongue out at him and turned back to the now revealed box, the shredded wrapping fluttering to the floor beneath him.

“Whoa, my own smoothie blender! Now I can make Smoothies that taste waaaay better than Kenken’s green sludge!”

“At least they’re healthier than all that sugary, strawberry milk you chug” Kento muttered under his breath.

“I thought we banned Ashu from the kitchen?” Goshi glanced over at Kento sceptically. Kento shrugged in return.

“How hard can you screw up a smoothie? You just throw in the ingredients, press a button, and it’s done. Even Yuta could do it.”

“Yeah! Even I can do it Gochi- wait! What’s that supposed to mean Kenken?! I’m _perfectly_ capable in the kitchen!”

“Perfectly capable of making a mess…” Goshi grumbled.

“At least the smoothie blender has a lid. You still owe me for the stand mixer incident, Yuta. I still have nightmares about cleaning cake batter off the ceiling.” Kento shuddered at the memory.

“Alright, I’ll just have to prove to you that I can make a smoothie just fine!” Yuta picked up the box and sped off to the kitchen.

“Yuta, its 12:30am, you’re not going to make a smoothie _now_ , that’s ridiculous!” Goshi called from the couch he was still lying down on.

“So I’ll drink it tomorrow morning!!” Yuta shouted from the kitchen. “It’ll be just like Kento’s meal prep!!”

Kento shook his head and sighed, getting up from the couch to follow Yuta. Sure, he said the smoothie blender was essentially idiot proof, but he still thought Yuta should probably have some sort of supervision in the kitchen.

As he turned the corner into the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of Yuta rushing back and forth between the refrigerator and counter, where he was unloading ingredients for whatever monstrosity he was about to create.

"Yuta, I'm not entirely sure if cream cheese belongs in a smoothie..." he said, picking up the block, and walking back towards the fridge with the intention of gently putting it back.

Yuta plucked the cream cheese from Kento's hand as he walked back to the counter again.

"You'll never know for sure if you don't try!" he sing-songed in retaliation.

It was then that Kento noticed the biscuits in Yuta's other hand. His eyes widened in shock.

"Okay, I'm _definitely_ sure biscuits don't belong in smoothies! Yuta, if you just throw random ingredients in, it's going to taste disgusting, you're not going to drink it, you'll throw it out, and it'll be a waste of ingredients!"

"Relax Kenken, I have a specific flavour in mind I'm going for!"

"I'm failing to see how cream cheese, biscuits, strawberries and milk amount to any flavour profile. And is that whipped cream?!"

"Of course it's a tasty combination, it's the main ingredients for Strawberry Cheesecake!"

"Strawberry Cheesecake…"

"A Strawberry Cheesecake smoothie!"

"A Strawberry Cheesecake smoothie…"

"Or I guess you could call it Strawberry Cheesecake soup"

"Strawberry Cheesecake sou- What?! What does that even mean?!"

"Well, soup is just a bunch of ingredients blended together with a liquid base. So are smoothies!" Yuta dropped half a dozen whole Strawberries in the blender, with the stalks still on Kento noted.

"I...I don't even know where to start on how wrong you are…" Kento didn't know what his response was directed at; Yuta's ridiculous words, or Yuta's questionable actions as he said them.

"That's because I'm right!" He beamed over his shoulder briefly. Yuta began to shove some biscuits into the blender, now containing not only the strawberries, but also the milk, ice, and an entire block of cream cheese.

As Yuta picked up the can of whipped cream and began to spray it into the concoction, the thought briefly passed through Kento's mind that the blender probably had a maximum capacity line.

Before Kento could mention anything about this however, Yuta had already screwed the lid on the blender and was placing it on the stand, the instruction manual for the blender in his free hand.

"So all you have to do is push it down and…"

The blender whirred to life with a loud buzzing, and thankfully, everything was all well and good...at least for a few seconds. Soon, Kento was able to see the pink and white liquid of the partially blended smoothie leak out of the blender, slowly dripping over the rest of the appliance.

"Yuta, maybe you should sto-" Kento was cut off when the the buzzing became louder and sporadic.

"YUTA, LET GO OF THE BLENDER!" Kento shouted over the noise. Yuta looked at him confused, then looked down at the blender. Seeing the pink sludge pouring over his hand where it gripped the base of the blender, his eyes widened in realisation. A realisation, that unfortunately came to him a fraction of a second too late.

As he quickly let go of the blender, the container loosened from the lid and came off. Pink and white liquid, and chunks of cream cheese and strawberries were flung around the kitchen by the still spinning blade.

"WAHHHH!" Yuta cried out in a panic.

"TURN IT OFF YUTA, TURN IT OFF!" Kento shouted, just as panicked.

"HOW?! I ALREADY LET GO OF IT!!"

"THE POWERPOINT YUTA, THE POWERPOINT!"

A look of realisation came over Yuta's face, and he dove for the powerpoint he'd plugged the blender into, yanked the cord out, and then collapsed to the floor, lying on the floorboards, breath heaving.

"What's with all the noise? I was just drifting off to sleep on the couch but the commotion you were making woke m-" Goshi turned the corner into the kitchen, hand halfway through running through his hair, and paused to take in the sight before him.

He looked around at the walls. Splattered with pink sludge. He looked up at the ceiling. Speckled with pink and white liquid, some of it dripping. His eyes followed one of the drips as it fell directly onto Yuta's forehead where he was laying down on the ground. Looking at Yuta, he realised he was just as covered in the pink sludge as the floor he was laying on. His eyes swept over the floorboards covered in chunks of strawberry and...was that cream cheese?? 

Eventually, he directed his eyes over to where Kento was standing, frozen in shock.

"Pfft" Goshi snorted.

"Does this _look_ like a laughing matter to you, Goshi?" Kento didn't move an inch aside from his eyes sliding over to Goshi and narrowing at him.

Goshi put his hand over his mouth to stop his laughter from coming out full force.

"You've got…" he paused to chuckle. "You've got a little something in your hair."

Kento brought a hand up to his head, gently touching his bangs. He grimaced when he felt the thick, wet liquid there, and withdrew his hand to look at the pink smoothie, now on the tips of his fingers.

"Yuta…" he said, in a warning tone. Yuta sat up, a sheepish smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Kento shook his head and sighed. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." Yuta and Goshi watched as he stalked off, knowing better than to say anything else.

Goshi, schooling his face back to his usual cool and stoic expression, turned to Yuta.

"I warned you that I wouldn’t care about your birthday rights. You caused this mess, you're cleaning it. I'm going to bed." As Goshi walked off to his room, Yuta heard him sigh and mutter "I told him we shouldn't trust Yuta in the kitchen."

Yuta, now alone in the kitchen, stood up and assessed the damage. Smoothie in the tile grout of the splash back, smoothie in between the floorboards, smoothie dripping from the cupboards. He ran his hands down his face, and realised there was smoothie on his cheek too.

With a heaving sigh, Yuta bent down to the cupboard under the sink, where they kept all their cleaning supplies. He began to take out bottles and cleaning utensils, placing them strategically on the counter, avoiding the chunks of his concoction.

Once everything he needed was out, he took a step back to think about where he should start. Yuta's eyes slid over to the smoothie blender. The base was covered in the pink liquid, now oozing onto the bench. The container had rolled to the other end of the counter, and the power cord was dangling off the edge of the bench.

He narrowed his eyes at the appliance.

"It's your fault I have to clean up this mess." he directed the blame at the inanimate object as he gathered it up into his arms. Yuta walked over to the bin, and dropped the blender in with a loud thud.

After stretching his arms above his head, and letting out a yawn, Yuta turned to the mess he'd made of the kitchen, and took a step toward the cleaning supplies.

He froze.

Yuta became very aware in that moment, that he was barefoot. He grimaced as he realised the cold, fleshy thing he’d just stepped on was a chunk of strawberry.

“I guess I’ll start by mopping the floor...” He sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuta is canonically banned from Thrive's kitchen. You're welcome.
> 
> https://twitter.com/B14_bot/status/1201021730782756864?s=20


End file.
